


Сисси

by Tio5, WTFSlash2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, Drama, M/M, Romance, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tio5/pseuds/Tio5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: История о том, что даже необычные люди хотят обычного счастья и могут его найти.
Kudos: 6





	Сисси

**Author's Note:**

> Cисси — это мужчина/парень, как правило, трансвестит/кроссдрессер, в нашем случае еще и со скомпенсированным нарушением психики.

Глеб открыл страничку одного весьма специфичного сайта и быстро пробежал взглядом по фотографиям и анкетам. Снова одни и те же лица и знакомые запросы. Даже самые захудалые сабы искали крутых мачо с косой саженью в плечах и оглоблей ниже пояса, будто могли эту оглоблю в себя принять. Идиоты.

Ни молодым, ни божественно красивым или, на худой конец, богатым, Глеб не был. В паспорте значилось, что ему уже тридцать семь, в трудовой книжке — охранное агентство «Враг не пройдет», а по факту он сидел в стеклянной будке на первом этаже заштатного института «НИИ кожи и рожи», изучавшем что-то таинственное и малопонятное даже самим ученым. Вместо пистолета у него была дубинка, которую очень хотелось засунуть в зад начальнику смены и доставить неземное наслаждение, хоть тот и был не той ориентации.

А сам Глеб был именно «той» ориентации, поэтому бодро улыбался докторантессам, шутил с аспирантками, здоровался за руку с парочкой солидных профессоров и изредка дрочил на одного лаборантика, который всегда пролетал мимо него пулей, постоянно куда-то опаздывая.

То, что это именно лаборант, а не сын какого-нибудь сотрудника, Глеб узнал из щебетания аспиранток у гардеробной. Тот нескладной белокрылой птицей летел в столовую, вцепившись в распахивающийся на груди лабораторный халат, и задел одну из девушек. Буркнул извинение и помчался дальше, уже не слыша возмущений, что лаборанты Бурцева совсем от рук отбились, девушек не замечают и вообще, хамы.

Был у Глеба пунктик на таких худых, нескладных и немного кривоногих. Во время скучных дежурств он помешивал чай в металлической термокружке и представлял, как возьмет разогретый воск и сперва уберет лишние волосы с междужопья, яиц и паха, а потом припудрит ментоловой присыпкой, чтобы остудить кожу и сделать ее бархатистой на ощупь.

Чаще всего дальше этого фантазии уйти не успевали, потому как после тщательного и детального продумывания и визуализации процесса, он бурно кончал в предусмотрительно засунутые в плавки салфетки, стянутые из столовой. А еще ему нравились мальчики, одетые как…

Прокрутив страницу сайта до конца, Глеб уже навел курсор на крестик «закрыть», как в самом уголке заметил новое лицо.

Ну лицо, это смело сказано, на фото можно было разглядеть светлый парик и кончик носа, да угловатый подбородок, принадлежащий некоему Ивану двадцати шести лет, выше Глеба, худее в два раза, судя по данным в анкете, который хотел бы поиграть в «ученицу и учителя». Никаких требований к «учителю» не предъявлялось, и Глеб решил кинуть свою анкету, ни на что особо не рассчитывая.

Так как работали вахтовым методом, то и отдыхали сразу десять дней. Больше недели скуки и одиночества. При таком графике даже кота не завести. Цветы и те не выдерживали и засыхали в малогабаритной двушке на третьем этаже обычного панельного дома.

Жил Глеб совсем один уже больше десяти лет и мог позволить себе любые извращения и извращенцев на собственной территории, вот только никто не спешил разбавлять его одиночество горячими утехами.

Внезапно обнаружив, что чистого постельного белья нет, он запустил машинку, потом решил отдраить ванну с туалетом, потом обнаружил на полках с крупой зародившуюся во время его отсутствия жизнь. К тому времени, когда он все же проверил почту, туда упало уже три письма: согласие встретиться, отказ и еще одно согласие с извинениями, что предыдущее было «случайно не туда». Глеб в случайности не верил, парень явно колебался и передумывал. Приняв на себя ответственность, Глеб назначил время и место без вариантов, обозначил ключевые вопросы. А то этот Ваня так и будет мельтешить, пока совсем не сольется. И вообще, актив должен быть по-военному четким.

На следующий день ровно в десять утра в дверь позвонила…

— Бля, — только и смог вымолвить Глеб, открыв дверь.

Перед ним на высоченных каблуках не особо уверенно стояла девушка… женщина… Некто в оранжевой куртке, цветных лосинах и белых кожаных сапогах с вышеупомянутыми каблуками. Что это именно тот самый «Иван» Глеб понял только по знакомому парику и посиневшему от холода кончику носа. На календаре, конечно, весна, но еще не май, а тот самый марток, который для ватных порток.

— Проходите. — Глеб распахнул дверь пошире и отступил назад. — Ванная там, — указал на открытую дверь.

Гость…я кивнуло и посеменило в указанном направлении, оставляя Глеба решать, в каком же роде о нем думать. Раньше он брался отыгрывать только знакомые сценарии: полицейский — жертва, грабитель — жертва, и тому подобное, где первый персонаж всегда он, а жертвы разные. Не то чтобы Глебу нравилось кого-то мучить, почти нет, самую малость. Просто эти роли он играл особенно достоверно, партнерам нравилось. Семь лет назад у него даже был постоянный партнер по играм, они развлекались почти год, а потом тот решил, что они пара, он имеет на Глеба и его имущество какие-то права, попытался подселить к ним свою маму, за что и был отправлен на историческую родину в Талдыкурганск.

С тех пор Глеб старался не давать даже призрачных надежд, отыгрывал сюжеты не больше двух раз и прощался. С накрашенным чудом, которое плескалось в его ванной, он уже решил ограничиться только сегодняшним днем. С сисси иметь дела не приходилось, и это напрягало.

Минут через двадцать чудо выпорхнуло прямо в руки Глебу, поджидающему у дверей. Мало ли, вдруг помощь понадобилась бы.

— Ой, — пискнуло оно и быстро отстранилось.

— Я Глеб. Как к вам обращаться?

— Агнетта и на «ты», — улыбнулись ярко-красные губы.

— Идем, Агнешка, скоро звонок, — усмехнулся Глеб, пропуская гостью вперед.

В свободной комнате у него был уже готов крепкий письменный стол, на котором лежала раскрытая тетрадь, ручка и линейка; не менее добротный стул, и лист бумаги на стене, заменивший доску. Агнетта в тех же самых сапогах, только хорошо отмытых, коротенькой красной юбочке в клетку и эластичном белом топе, плотно облегающем «грудь», смотрелась старшеклассницей-переростком в этом антураже. Даже не подглядывая, Глеб знал, что под юбочкой кружевные трусики, состоящие из уголка ткани, полоски кружев и тонких резинок.

Аккуратно устроившись на краешке стула, Агнетта дисциплинированно сложила перед собой руки и посмотрела на «учителя». Тут Глеб заметил, что верхняя часть лица закрыта белой маской. Агнетта не хотела быть узнанной при случайной встрече, или если он тайком снимет видео и выложит в сеть. На Глебе была черная полумаска по тем же причинам — мало ли. Лучше перебдеть, чем потом бздеть.

— Сегодня я намерен проверить, как ты выучила правила эвакуации во время пожара и устройство огнетушителя, — суровым тоном заявил Глеб, выставляя в центр комнаты огнетушитель. Готовясь к «уроку», он взял первое, что попалось на глаза. Новенький огнетушитель для машины, взамен просроченного, был куплен в прошлом месяце, а этот хотел утилизировать по правилам, да все руки не доходили. Пригодился. — Начнем с устройства огнетушителя. Какие бывают виды огнетушителей?

— Жидкостные и порошковые! — пискнула Агнетта и самодовольно улыбнулась.

— Хорошо. А теперь подойди и расскажи, как он работает.

Змейкой выбравшись из-за стола, Агнетта подошла к огнетушителю, стоящему посреди комнаты, встала к Глебу спиной, расставила ноги и старательно склонилась к изучаемому предмету, не сгибая коленей, демонстрируя костлявый выбритый зад и розовую звездочку ануса, перечеркнутую розовой веревочкой.

Постояв так немного, она выпрямилась, обошла огнетушитель вокруг и вновь склонилась в недвусмысленной позе.

— Я не знаю, — наконец выдала она, опуская голову и вконец занавешиваясь искусственными волосами.

— Садись и записывай! — велел Глеб, первым подходя к стулу и прилепляя на него небольшое дилдо в презервативе, щедро политом смазкой.

Агнетта долго гнездилась на тонкую и не особо длинную игрушку, шипя сквозь зубы и натужно улыбаясь. Глеб уже хотел предложить убрать ее и сделал себе пометку, что парень совершенно не растянут, но тот все же справился, победно выпрямляя спину и вскидывая голову.

— Я готова.

— Все в порядке?

— Да, диктуйте.

— Работа огнетушителя основана на вытеснении огнетушащего порошкового состава под действием избыточного давления, создаваемого рабочим газом. В качестве рабочего газа используется двуокись углерода, — медленно продиктовал Глеб, расхаживая вдоль «доски» и краем глаза следя, пишет его «ученица» или нет.

Первые три слова Агнешка старательно записала, а потом принялась рисовать аккуратные хуйцы с яйцами, ровно выстраивая их в клеточках.

— Это что? — строго спросил Глеб, указывая на рисунки.

«Ученица» молча выставила руки вперед, вверх ладонями. Тонкие, но слишком корявые для девушки пальцы были в старых ожогах и мелких шрамах, запястья тоже густо, но мелко исчирканы. Такие раны себе наносили психически больные или мазохисты. Тоже не совсем адекватные товарищи. Глеб не понимал, как можно тащиться от боли, но не препятствовал, а даже способствовал по мере возможностей. Один парень, еще на заре игровой карьеры Глеба, уговаривал выпороть его принесенной с собой плеткой, объясняя, что это помогает ему отпустить проблемы через рассеченную кожу. Звучало страшно, Глеб тогда отказался, но потом научился держать многохвостую плетку в руках и даже применял раза три или четыре, но так и не полюбил. А вот отшлепать линейкой мог запросто. Звук нравился.

Ритуально хлопнув три раза по ладоням, Глеб велел Агнешке встать к столу и выставить попу. Начиналось основное действо.

Осторожно снявшись с пробки, Агнешка обошла стол и легла на него грудью, оттопыривая зад. Глеб откинул юбчонку и сжал в ладонях упругие половинки, разогревая. Немного мягкости и объема не помешало бы, но тут не ярмарка, выбирать не приходится. Слегка растянутый анус порозовел и призывно блестел смазкой. В штанах Глеба дрогнуло, он встал удобнее, перехватил линейку и ударил первый раз. Совсем легкое касание тут же обозначилось розовой полосой. Если не оставлять синяков, то сильно бить нельзя, кожа нежная. Агнешка коротко мявкнула и уцепилась за край стола. Равномерные удары посыпались на все сильнее краснеющие ягодицы.

Если бы не вставший член «ученицы», Глеб никогда бы не поверил, что это может быть приятно. Но факт оставался фактом. Агнешка вздрагивала, жалобно мяукала, вертелась, будто пытаясь увернуться, и все сильнее возбуждалась.

Останавливаясь после каждого десятого удара, Глеб оглаживал горячую кожу, жалея, что не приготовил лед, и нырял свободной рукой в хирургической перчатке в призывно розовеющий анус то одним, то двумя пальцами. В этот момент Агнешка замирала и постанывала едва слышно, но с таким наслаждением, что собственный член грозил порвать штаны.

— Пятьдесят, — припечатал Глеб по алой попе. – Соси.

С грохотом свалившись на колени, Агнешка за пару секунд выпростала его член из ширинки и заглотила целиком. Глеб сразу увидел звезды и нехило испугался, что сейчас кончит, как какой-нибудь скорострел. Он отнял свой член и немного стянул штаны, чтобы освободить яйца.

— Вылизывай.

Просить два раза не пришлось, за яйца Агнешка принялась с тем же энтузиазмом. Было еще одно место, которое Глеб с удовольствием подставлял под язык, но на римминг уговора не было, и он не стал менять сценарий. Тем более, что с языком в заднице он точно бы кончил, не добравшись до главного.

— Вернись к столу.

Аккуратно раскатав по члену презерватив и смазав его посильнее, Глеб отвел резинку ее трусов подальше в сторону и нажал. Агнешка неподдельно ойкнула и отстранилась.

— Больно?

— Мяу.

«Кошачий» язык приводил Глеба в недоумение, но по интонации он понял, что следует продолжить растяжку. Покопавшись в игрушках, он взял небольшой фаллоимитатор, чуть потоньше собственного члена, нарядил в презерватив, добавил смазки и вернулся к объекту воспитания.

— Попу держи, глупая девчонка, — шлепнул игрушкой меж раздвинутых половинок. — И не смей отпускать.

В ход опять пошли пальцы, потом силиконовый член, и только убедившись, что к игрушке можно добавить палец и Агнешка не прыгает до потолка и не мяукает, будто наступили на хвост, заменил все членом.

Из Агнешки посыпались «ой» и «ай», а когда он уложил ее на стол спиной и вошел под другим углом, услышал картавое «мур». Глеб позволил себе поиметь красавицу с разведенными ногами, заставив держать себя под коленями; и закинутыми ему на плечи, одновременно вылизывая возле колена, отчего Агнешка подкидывала зад и хихикала; освободил ее яйца и член из трусиков, зажал между выпрямленных ног; перекатил на бок, так и не освободив зажатые гениталии, а наоборот ухватился за все разом и тянул навстречу себе при каждом толчке.

Скоро Агнешка от мяуканья перешла на громкие стоны, беспорядочно хватаясь руками за края стола и одежду Глеба. Искусанные губы призывно алели, но Глеб не целовался с нижними. Но никто не запрещал сунуть в призывно приоткрытый рот пальцы и потереть скользкий язык жестко и властно, чтобы Агнешка принялась сосать их горячо и сильно.

Ускорившийся до предела Глеб вдруг замер глубоко в горячем нутре и излился, резко выдохнув и содрогаясь. Агнешка застонала ему в пальцы и излилась в руку Глеба. Нехотя покинув тугую задницу, Глеб помог гостю подняться и перейти на диван.

— Можете отдохнуть сколько надо. Ванна будет свободна через десять минут.

Когда он вернулся, Агнешка спал, свернувшись калачиком и натянув на голый зад угол покрывала. Глеб хотел растолкать его, уже поднес руку к плечу, но тут парень улыбнулся во сне, и Глеб решил не прерывать хороший сон. Тем более, что он уже проверил его паспорт, лежавший в кармане куртки, и убедился, что это чудо в обычной жизни действительно Ваня Капуев, прописанный в их городе, в соседнем районе. Только совсем уж идиот будет светить свое настоящее имя на таком сайте, но чужие проблемы Глеб старался на себя не взваливать.

Ощутив приступ здорового голода, Глеб отправился на кухню, включил телевизор – верного друга одинокого человека, и проморгал тот момент, когда Ваня-Агнешка сбежал. Подробная инвентаризация имущества показала, что ничего чужого он с собой не прихватил, а оставил только несколько темных капель на раковине, видимо, смывал тушь с ресниц.

Усмехнувшись, каких только причуд у людей не бывает, Глеб вернулся к своим делам. В теле гуляла приятная легкость и бурлила жажда деятельности. Внезапно захотелось перемен. Например, сделать ремонт в коридоре! Он быстро собрался и поехал на строительный рынок. Давно его так не разбирало, а тут прямо ух. Засиделся он на работе, засиделся.

О странном партнере вспомнил только дня через два, когда обнаружил, что успел купить мягкий коврик, чтобы тому не было так больно стоять на полу коленками, когда сосет. И как сосет… Отнес коврик в большую комнату, где так и стоял забытый огнетушитель, бросил на пол у стола и полез проверять, на месте ли анкета. Странного Вани-Агнешки не было, что не удивительно. Он получил, что хотел, и убрал запрос. А телефонами они не обменивались, сразу договорились, что на один раз. Конечно, Глеб мог узнать номер телефона по паспортным данным, которые сфотографировал на телефон, но решил не изменять принципам. Ничего хорошего из этого не получалось.

Десять выходных пролетели в ремонтном угаре, но коридор доделать он успел, даже выключатели поменял на более современные и выкинул мешок старой обуви, прятавшейся по углам. Одиннадцатого заступил на службу, выслушал от сменщика последние сплетни, то есть новости, и углубился в новый детектив, скачанный на читалку.

Люди приходили и уходили, помахивая корочками пропусков, которые никто не спрашивал, своих знали в лицо. Длинный день сменялся короткой ночью: только уснешь, как начинают приходить повара из столовой, готовить завтрак, приезжает грузовик с продуктами, трубит у ворот мусоровоз. А потом вновь бесконечные «здравствуйте» и «доброе утро», постепенно переходящие в «до свидания» и «до завтра».

Глеб стал присматриваться к лаборантику. Оказывается, он всегда ходит в шапочке, чтобы прятать лопоухие уши и голову, остриженную почти под ноль. У него длинный ровный нос и карие глаза испуганного олененка. Он постоянно прикусывает нижнюю губу или сжимает их в тонкую полоску, пряча внутрь. Мешковатая одежда на два размера больше нужного, скрывала контуры тела, плюс замызганный белый халат без двух пуговиц и черные кроссовки довершали образ. Глеб уже не понимал, что он в нем нашел, и все чаще возвращался в фантазиях к горячей Агнешке.

К концу дежурства Глеб твердо вознамерился найти тонконогую сисси и продолжить изучение огнетушителя.

Анкеты на сайте не было. Почему-то Глеб был уверен, что такая горячая «девочка» должна быть активной. Пересмотрев все анкеты еще раз, он создал свою, вернее, обновил, выставляя очень жесткие критерии. Разве что не написал имя и фамилию искомого партнера.

Пять дней подряд он со странным трепетом открывал страничку, надеясь увидеть сообщение, на шестой день не подошел к компу принципиально. Что за детский сад, никого он не ждет. Было, проходили уже. Позвонил старому приятелю, еще по школе, и договорился, что вечер проведут в спортивном баре. Посидели, перетерли за жизнь, выпили пива, болели до хрипоты за какую-то неизвестную команду с компанией малолеток, едва получивших право пить спиртное, распрощались на перекрестке, пообещав друг другу непременно встретиться еще и разошлись, вполне довольные проведенным временем.

Добравшись до собственной двери, Глеб с недоумением уставился на маленькую белую бумажку, приклеенную к глазку. Такие бумажки использовали в книгах как закладки, а на этой бисерным почерком оказались написаны телефон и имя.

— Агнешка, — удивленно вскинул брови Глеб и ввалился в дом.

Телефон сам собой оказался в руках. После третьего гудка на той стороне взяли трубку и тихо кашлянули.

— Агнетта? Или лучше Иван?

Зашумела вода, на том конце еще раз прокашлялись и тонкий голосок ответил:

— Агнетта слушает.

— Это Глеб. Ну, учитель.

— С огнетушителем? — хихикнули на том конце.

— Да. Мы не закончили изучать тему. Может, продолжим?

— Завтра?

— Можно и завтра.

— Хорошо, адрес я помню.

— Буду ждать, — искренне заверил ее Глеб и отключился.

Утро добрым не бывает. Эта немудреная истина подтверждалась трещащей башкой и настойчивой трелью дверного звонка из робкой переходящей в отчаянную. Кое-как отодрав себя от подушки, Глеб прошел к двери, аккуратно придерживая собственную голову, готовую оторваться и закатиться под стол, и открыл дверь. Мимо него пулей пролетела блондинистая молния и закрылась в ванной, которая по совместительству еще и туалет.

— Бля-я-я, — протянул Глеб, вспомнив о назначенной встрече, и пошел умываться на кухне.

Агнетта нерешительно топталась в коридорчике, пока Глеб не заметил ее боковым зрением. Не решив оторвать взгляд от турки с кофе, он кивнул на табуретку.

— Присаживайся. Кофе, душ и я буду готов к употреблению, — заверил мужчина.

Агнешка хихикнула, Глеб обернулся, на секундочку задержал взгляд на худом колене, обтянутом тонким черным чулком, и в этот момент услышал шипение сбежавшего кофе.

— Твою мать! — выключая конфорку, психанул он и закинул турку в раковину.

— Давайте я? А вы в душ.

— А ты сможешь?

Агнешка скромно потупила глазки и сложила руки на причинном месте.

— Мы можем сегодня поиграть в горничную.

— Я не готовился. Если только чистый экспромт.

— Подойдет, — стрельнула она в него глазками и вновь уставилась в пол.

— Тогда сходи и выбери себе пробку подходящего размера. Презики и смазка там же. Найдешь?

— Да.

— Отлично. Я скоро.

Контрастный душ быстро привел его в форму. А представив, как сейчас Агнешка запихивает в себя игрушку, взбодрился окончательно. Потратив еще несколько минут на выбор одежды, Глеб шагнул на кухню.

На столе уже стояли две чашки со свежесваренным кофе и вазочка с печеньем.

— Покажись, — велел Глеб.

Развернувшись к нему спиной, Агнешка прогнулась и развела ягодицы, между которых пряталось силиконовое кольцо красной пробки. У Глеба за годы игр накопилось множество всяких штук, в том числе разнокалиберные и разноцветные пробки. Какие-то заканчивались большой присоской, а эта — кольцом, чтобы партнеру было легче держаться и двигать ею.

— Хорошая девочка, — постучал по основанию и слегка потянул, проверяя, крепко ли держится. — На колени. Глоток кофе — сосешь, глоток кофе — сосешь. Поняла?

— Да.

Он сам расстегнулся и вынул член и яйца, рядом на табуретку поставил Агнешкину чашечку с кофе. Так он уже играл раньше. Рот от кофе становится еще горячее, а запах смешивается с запахом предсемени. Получается на любителя, но точно лучше, чем запах плохо промытой задницы или крови.

Немного поерзав, удобнее устраиваясь меж его ног, Агнешка облизнулась и с примерным старанием принялась за дело. Глеб мелкими глотками отпивал кофе и жмурился, прислушиваясь к звуку хлюпающего горла. Ему нравилось, что сисси не давился, но и не ограничивался одной головкой. Сам Глеб отсасывал только маленькие члены, которые не норовили достать до желудка. У Агнешки был именно такой, но на минет с его стороны уговора не было. Оглядевшись, чтобы еще такое изобрести, он взял чашку с остатками кофе и вылил на пол.

— Вытри, — подал салфетку.

Агнешка взяла салфетку, развернулась и принялась размазывать кофе по полу.

— Дрянная девчонка, — рыкнул Глеб, вставая. — Ты должна быть наказана. Встань и подойди к окну.

Пока Агнешка поднималась на свои бесконечные каблуки, Глеб сходил в комнату и принес линейку и другие необходимые вещи. Если бы он готовился заранее, то припрятал бы все это на кухне, но он не готовился, приходилось делать паузы, хотя, судя по оттопырившимся кружевам трусиков, ожидание казни было слаще самой казни.

— Упрись руками в подоконник.

Короткая юбчонка на липучке полетела в сторону, открывая кружевной пояс, резинки от которого придерживали чулки всего одной резинкой спереди. И не падают и легко снять. Рядок выступающих позвонков убегал под топик, и Глеб в который раз поразился худобе партнера. На свету фарфоровая кожа казалась еще прозрачнее и нежнее. Он не удержался и поцеловал ямочки на пояснице, присосался к ягодице, оставляя яркий засос, одновременно оглаживая и разогревая. Задел носом кольцо пробки, прихватил его зубами и потянул, широко разводя половинки. Колечко мышц натянулось, выпуская самую широкую часть пробки, и вновь сомкнулось, втягивая ее обратно.

— Готова?

— Мяу.

Первый шлепок, второй, третий… Агнешка попискивала и поджималась, пришлось прихватить ее за гульфик и заставить выгнуться. После каждого десятка ударов Глеб трахал ее пробкой, которую потом сменил на дилдо, загнав его по максимуму и прижав вертикальной резинкой от трусов, чтоб не выскочил сразу. Теперь скуление и мяукание перешли в другую тональность, перестав быть наигранными.

— Пятьдесят. А теперь встань на табуретку и прижмись задом к окну. Пусть все посмотрят, какая ты плохая девочка.

За окнами густой стеной росли старые деревья, которые давно надо было вырубить, чтоб не застили свет, и по пожарной безопасности не положено, но для этого требовалось собрать кучу бумаг, с которыми никто не желал связываться. Поэтому, прижимаясь горящим от порки задом к холодному стеклу, Агнешка ничем не рисковала, но сам факт выставления себя на показ так возбуждал, что она кончила прямо в трусики, стоя на табуретке, и чуть не свалилась.

Глеб поймал ее, на секунды ощутив запах духов и косметики, смешанные с мужским потом и запахом спермы. А еще искусственную грудь и сильные руки, которые вцепились в его плечи.

— Плохая девочка. Нельзя быть такой несдержанной. Иди подмойся и выстирай трусы, бесстыдница, а я посмотрю, как ты это делаешь.

На последних словах щеки Агнешки полыхнули румянцем, переползшем на шею. Видимо, Глеб случайно угадал одну из желанных фантазий.

— Мяу, — виновато согласилась она и поцокала в ванную.

Глеб устроился на углу стиральной машинки, наблюдая, как Агнешка стягивает сапоги, осторожно отстегивает чулки и скатывает их в рулончики, по укоренившейся с детства привычке. Как снимает трусы-веревочки, оставаясь только в топике и поясе. Теперь гораздо сильнее заметно, что это парень с худыми жилистыми икрами, узкими, стопами примерно того же размера, что и у Глеба, и ровными ногами, покрытыми редкими волосками, там, где плохо видно, когда бреешься сам.

Воспользовавшись первым попавшимся куском мыла, Агнетта быстро застирала трусы и продемонстрировала, покрутив их перед носом Глеба.

— На батарею кинь и вставай в ванную.

— Только не душ, — пискнула Агнетта.

— Я понимаю. Пояс поддерни повыше.

Он все же включил душ и заставил Агнетту вставать то задом, то передом, то скользя мыльным кулаком по оживающему члену, то ныряя пальцами в растянутый анус.

— Можно я возьму тебя, наполнив водой? Совсем немного, больно не будет, — шепотом спросил Глеб, слизнув капли воды с все еще розовой после порки попы.

— В другой раз.

— А будет другой раз?

— Я подумаю.

— Тогда пососи меня.

Эта просьба возражений не вызвала. А потом Глеб велел ей сесть на край ванной, чтобы попа свисала наружу и расслабиться, потому что…

— Хочу тебя. Лопну, если не трахну.

— Мяу, — дала добро Агнешка, и Глеб вошел в подготовленный зад разом до самого основания.

— Ты такая классная.

— Мяу.

Сразу взяв быстрый темп, он долбился что есть сил, стараясь каждый раз задевать простату, чтобы Агнешка тоже увидела звезды. Иногда он вытаскивал, приподнимал ее за задницу и мгновение любовался открытым нутром, перед тем как запустить туда язык, прихватывая губами и посасывая края. Тогда Агнешка забывала мяукать и тихо материлась от удовольствия, пережимая основание члена.

— Мы начинали на кухне и закончим там же, — отстранился Глеб. — На кухонный стол марш.

С трудом переставляя ноги даже без сапог, Агнешка кое-как доковыляла до кухни и взгромоздилась на стол рядом с раковиной, разводя колени. Колом стоящий член непрерывно подтекал предсеменем, и Глеб лизнул его от яиц до головки, собирая губами терпкий вкус.

— Что же вы делаете, — простонала Агнешка и кончила второй раз.

— Потерпишь?

— Ага.

Глеб вломился в растраханную дырку и за несколько минут довел до финала и себя.

— Ты лучше всех, — поцеловал полоску голой кожи между поясом и задравшимся топиком.

— Вы тоже ничего так, — хихикнула сисси, медленно опуская ноги. — Можно я немного полежу? Спина.

— Ванная или салфетки?

— Пока салфетки, — охнула Агнешка, превращаясь в сгорбленную старушку.

— Стой, я помогу.

Никогда еще Глебу не приходилось заботиться о своих партнерах. Обычно они бодренько одевались и уходили откуда пришли. Это не радовало и не огорчало, а казалось в порядке вещей. Ухаживать за необычным парнем оказалось на удивление приятно. Будто продолжение игры, но немного с другими правилами. Глеб нашел шерстяной шарф, подаренный кем-то давным-давно, помог обернуть поясницу, довел до дивана и укрыл своим одеялом: теплым и приятно тяжелым.

— Как ты?

— Скоро пройдет, честно.

— Может, таблетки какие принести?

— Если есть, что-нибудь обезболивающее.

— Сейчас.

Агнешка-Иван проспал до темноты и попытался по-тихому смыться, как в прошлый раз, только Глеб был начеку.

— Стоять.

— Извините, я не хотел беспокоить, вы и так…

— Может, проводить? Уже темно, а ты в таком виде.

— Первый раз что ли. Пусть только сунутся, я их удивлю, — жестко улыбнулся скорее Ваня, чем писклявая Агнешка.

— Ну смотри. Мне скоро на вахту заступать, так что встретимся только в следующем месяце.

— Я подожду, — кивнул сисси и ушел.

В этот раз вахта тянулась издевательски долго. Не увлекали новые детективы, не развлекали бесконечные сплетни. О чем бы не задумался Глеб, в итоге мысли сворачивали на Ваню-Агнешку. Глеб силился понять, чего в нем больше, основываясь на двух встречах. Как он совмещает две жизни, две внешности, совершенно разные образы жизни. Знают ли родители, что их сын переодевается в женщину, или он живет один и может дома расхаживать в чулках и юбках сколько угодно? А работа? Не живет же он на зарплату лаборанта. Может, он стриптизер, или танцует в каком-нибудь закрытом клубе? Хотя это было бы заметно. В нем нет ни особой растяжки, ни грации. Кожа да кости. Кто на такое позарится? Только извращенец вроде Глеба.

И что значило его «я подожду»? Он больше не будет искать других партнеров? Значит, раньше искал? И подставлял зад для других хуев? Бесит! Как же это бесит! Надо было запереть его дома и никуда не отпускать! Хотя он свободный человек и Глебу не принадлежит, значит, может делать что хочет и с кем хочет. Это его право. А с Глебом он только несколько часов субботнего утра.

Хотелось выть, рвать и метать одновременно. Руки чесались что-нибудь сломать, а тут еще как назло лаборантик стал постоянно попадаться на глаза. То документы придет забрать, которые привез курьер его профессору, то ключ от кабинета взять, то спрашивает, не видел ли Глеб Валю, Галю или Семена Петровича, которых ему велено найти.

Каждый раз, когда лаборант, имя которого Глеб так и не удосужился узнать, задавал вопрос, внутри что-то екало и обрывалось, но Глеб не понимал почему. Отвечал и еще долго смотрел в спину с недоумением и задумчивостью.

До конца месяца осталось три дня, когда по институту пролетел слух: лаборанта профессора Бурцева избили в подворотне, он в больнице. Какого именно лаборанта избили не уточнялось, но к вечеру Глеб и так понял какого, именно того, на которого он не мог смотреть ровно. Как же его зовут? Коля? Петя? Какое-то простое имя…

— Жалко Ванечку, — вздохнула одна из аспиранток, кажется, Вера. — Он и так жизнью обиженный, все в лаборантах ходит, а мог бы уже аспирантуру закончить. Он же умненький, только блаженный.

— Он странный. Вечно пытается пристроится к нам в курилке, типа подружка, — фыркнула другая женщина.

— Ему тоже хочется внимания и ласки. Какому мужику не хочется?

— А он мужик? — хохотнула третья. — Вот уж не сказала бы. Вешалка для халата он, а не мужик. Правильно его Бурцев дальше лаборантов не пускает. Какой из него ученый?

— Ой, из твоего Парамонова прям великий ученый, — скептически хмыкнула Вера. — Профессор Иван Капуев — звучит.

— Ничего не звучит. И вообще, его из дома выгнали, так он с дворниками в подсобке жил прошлую неделю. Какой из него мужик, раз угол в собственном доме не смог отвоевать? На меня бы попробовали наехать… Пойдемте, девочки.

«Девочки», половине которых уже минуло двадцать пять, а второй перевалило за тридцать, дружно вскинули сумочки на плечо и пестрой стайкой покинули институт, оставляя Глеба в растрепанных чувствах. Длинноносый лаборантик, нелепый парень, бегающий по чужим поручениям, доступная мишень для Глебовой дрочки, оказался той самой Агнеттой, от которой сносило крышу. Ванечка Капуев. Иван Федорович Капуев. Моторная шестьдесят три, корпус пять, квартира восемнадцать. Глеб знал адрес наизусть и знал, что никогда не придет туда, чтобы не скомпрометировать. Теперь очень хотелось наведаться, но сперва было необходимо попасть в больницу. Только осталось отдежурить два оставшихся дня. Если у Ивана все так плохо в семье, то Глебу терять работу никак нельзя.

Глебу повезло, что на посту сидела молоденькая медсестра. Пускали только родственников, а назваться дядей из Саранска без предварительного сговора, это означало провал всей операции, в другой раз точно не пустят.

— Я к Ивану Капуеву, только это секрет. А это на мороженко, — максимально дружелюбно улыбнулся Глеб и сунул в карман сестре денежку, которой хватило бы на десять мороженок и бутылку коньяка, но лучше перестраховаться, чем вылетать со скандалом.

— Третья палата, — улыбнулась медсестра в ответ, а когда увидела сколько ей привалило разом, то еще и радостно пискнула, зажав рукой себе рот.

В этот момент Глеб уже просочился в указанную палату, осторожно прикрыв за собой старую деревянную дверь с  небрежно замазанными белой краской  окошками, и пытался определить, какая из представленных четырех мумий его. Ваня нашелся сам. С писком «Глеб», подскочил на кровати, поморщился, и гораздо аккуратнее встал на ноги. У него была сломана левая рука и ребра, судя по повязкам и гипсу, а еще поврежден нос и пробита голова.

— Нос уже вправили и на голове только два рассечения, череп цел, — видя, как Глеб рыбкой беззвучно открывает рот и краснеет от ярости, выпалил Ваня.

— Ванечка, — тихо выдохнул Глеб, осторожно обнимая парня, который без каблуков оказался выше всего на пару сантиметров. — Кто это был? Ты только намекни, их завтра в цинковых гробах похоронят.

— Успокойся, не надо никого убивать. Тебя посадят. С кем я буду играть?

— Его чуть не убили, а он об этой хуйне!

— Ничего не поделаешь, такой вот я, непутевый. Сам выбрал.

Глеб посмотрел внимательно в смеющиеся глаза и понял, что да, выбрал. Может тогда, в первый раз на сайте, может потом, когда увидел спящим после хорошей игры, или когда думал о нем день и ночь, воображая, как будут жить вместе, играть, ходить по магазинам, делать ремонт. И, наконец, заведут настоящий цветок в горшке. Чтобы сразу всем стало понятно, что Глеб не один и за растением есть кому присмотреть.

Кажется, все это он нашептал Ванечке прямо в ухо, стоя посреди больничной палаты,  выкрашенной  в веселенький розовый цвет. Ваня молчал, только хлюпал разбитым носом, все ниже опуская голову, чтобы уткнуться лбом в широкое плечо.

— Что тут у нас? — строго спросила внезапно вошедшая врач. Медсестра суетилась у нее за спиной и знаками показывала Глебу, что ничего не могла поделать.

— Это мой дядя Глеб, — утерся рукавом больничного халата Ваня. — Я его очень давно не видел, но он как узнал, что меня… это… Так сразу приехал. Теперь меня есть кому забрать.

— Глеб Витальевич Оресьев, охранник, — представился Глеб, ухитрившись не соврать ни одним словом. – Я могу его забрать хоть сегодня.

Врач посмотрела на часы, потом на больных, лежащих в коридоре.

— Езжайте за вещами и медицинский полис привезите, а я оформлю бумаги. На перевязки будете ходить по месту жительства, — это уже сияющему, как начищенный медный грош, Ивану.

— Скоро буду, — пообещал Глеб и вышел.

Пока доехал по давно выученному адресу, Глеб накрутил себя до едва сдерживаемой ярости.

Дверь открыла сильно беременная явно немолодая женщина, под ноги вылетели дерущиеся близнецы лет по восемь, в глубине квартиры громко ругались девочки-подростки, похожие, как две капли воды. Глеб невольно поискал глазами Ваниного клона, но такового не оказалось.

— Мне нужен медполис и прочие документы Ивана, и его вещи.

— Да, забирай, — меланхолично махнула рукой женщина в направлении комнат. Ко всему прочему она была пьяна.

— Пацаны, тихо! — поймал мальчишек за шкирки, присел перед ними. — Вы можете показать Ванины вещи?

— Да! — хором выкрикнули они. — А его платья вы тоже заберете?

— У него есть платья? — не особо удивился Глеб.

— Есть!

— А пакет дадите? Куда я сложу платья?

— Они уже сложены. Мама хотела их выкинуть, потому что Ваня непутевый и ведет себя как баба, а папка хотел его ночью прибить, но не по-настоящему, а по пьяни. Так мама сказала, — наперебой рассказывали мальчики, выволакивая из-под стола клетчатую сумку, наполовину заполненную вещами. — А книжки ты тоже заберешь? Вон их сколько!

Книг, действительно, было много и все учебные – научные. Они громоздились стопками в углу, на самой высокой спал жирный серый кот.

— За книгами в другой раз приеду, на машине, — заверил их Глеб и заглянул в сумку.

Платьев было два: зеленое и коричневое. Плюс фартучек служанки и пара юбок. Глеб копнул поглубже и нашел драные джинсы и футболку. За курткой и кроссовками придется заезжать домой.

— Документы, — мать семейства сунула ему в руки тонкий пакет с бумагами.

— Вас не напрягает, что неизвестный мужчина забирает вещи и документы сына?

— Я сразу поняла, что ты тот самый тип, который заморочил ему голову своими извращениями.

— Он рассказывал вам о наших встречах?

— Нет, разумеется. Он первый раз за последние шесть лет пошел куда-то кроме своего говенного института и вернулся со счастливой улыбкой и больной задницей. До этого его свидания заканчивались порезанными руками.

— А про задницу… как?

— Два дня ел стоя и спал на животе не переставая улыбаться. Я уж подумала у него спазм лица, а оказалось, что он влюбился.

— Я не знал этого.

— И поэтому стали разыскивать только через месяц? Я была жутко удивлена его терпению. Обычно он начинал пилить себе руки, едва очередная любовь всей жизни скрывалась за горизонтом.

— Черт, он знал с самого начала…

— О чем?

— Не важно. Он ждал, когда у меня появится возможность его искать.

— А я-то удивилась, что он как с цепи сорвался, когда близнецы залили компьютер газировкой. Пять дней с ним возился, пока не починил.

Теперь Глеб понял, почему Ваня так долго не отвечал.

— Почему его выгнали из дома?

— Он сам ушел. Поссорился с отцом и свинтил. Я ему говорила, что отец проспится и ничего помнить не будет, а он уперся, что имеет право выбора и все такое. Вот за этот выбор его и отлупили.

— Вы знаете кто это мог быть?

— Чего не знаю, того не знаю. А вот будет шляться в своей шлюшечьей юбочке и сапогах, точно опять ноги переломают. Он не знает, но соседи видели и управдом. Хорошо, что он ушел, а то и нас выселят, а куда мне с таким выводком? И опять двойня. У старого хрена вечно двоится в глазах, вот и дети рождаются парами.

Глеб похлопал по карманам и нашел банкноту.

— Возьмите, купите детям что-нибудь.

— Не возьму.

— Почему?

— Пропью, — честно ответила женщина. — Лучше продуктами.

— Заметано, — улыбнулся Глеб.

Захлопнув дверь, он с легким сердцем отправился за недостающими вещами. В этой семье каждый страдал от собственных демонов, достаточно, если Глеб укротит Ваниных, а остальных задобрит мешком макарон.

Когда он вернулся в больницу, Ваня уже сидел в коридоре на банкетке, зажав ладони между коленей, прикрытых халатом. Разобравшись с документами, Глеб помог ему переодеться, обул, накинул куртку.

— Такси у входа, пошли, — подхватил под здоровый локоть.

У медсестринской Ваня остановился, пошел прощаться с вышедшими к нему девушками, неуклюже обнимаясь и прижимаясь щеками вместо поцелуя. Они что-то щебетали друг другу, и Глеб увидел, как из Вани проглядывает Агнешка. Другая пластика, другой голос. Глеб подождал пока они закончат смеяться и попискивать, улыбнулся и распахнул перед Ваней дверь.

В такси Ваня стал угрюмым парнем, а переступив порог квартиры, буквально сорвался в Агнешку. Принялся вздыхать, что не может сделать себе нормальный маникюр, что волосы на ногах успели отрасти и теперь ей противно на себя смотреть, что больше нету парика, а свои волосы слишком короткие, у девушек должны быть длинные волосы, а не это убожество. Тут же на глаза навернулись слезы, она села на пол в ванной и завыла белугой.

— Это стресс, пройдет, — скорее себе, чем ей сказал Глеб и пошел варить рис и жарить котлеты.

Когда еда приготовилась, из ванной, сутулясь, вышел Ваня, бочком устроился на стуле у стены.

— Извини.

— Ты на таблетках?

— На таблетках? — не сразу понял он. — Нет. Уже нет. Они все равно не помогают, только куча побочек. Я больше не буду.

— Будешь. Не дергайся, все нормально. Десять дней я за тобой присмотрю, потом сам справишься.

— Мне же на работу ходить, — уронил он голову на здоровую руку.

— Ты на больничном, пока гипс не снимут. Перетопчется без тебя профессор. Других за кофеем сгоняет.

— Думаешь я только за кофеем бегать и нужен? — сразу окрысился он.

— Нет, не думаю. Ешь, а то отлуплю. Сразу и удовольствие, и воспитание, — посмотрел на него исподлобья Глеб, и Ваня притих, взялся за вилку.

— Меня уже били.

— Не по тому месту.

Глеб успел узнать в больнице, было ли насилие. Нет, не было. Одежду порвали, попинали знатно, но насиловать не стали, хоть одна радость.

— А теперь ты будешь играть со мной когда захочешь?

— Когда вместе захотим.

— Сейчас хочу.

— Сейчас я тебя могу трахнуть в медицинских целях, — старательно не улыбнулся Глеб, накалывая на вилку кусок котлеты.

— Да! — вскочил парень.

— Сядь. Шустрый какой. Доешь, отдохни, потом займемся.

— А насадка для шланга есть, чтобы промываться?

— Есть. Ешь, чудовище, — все же улыбнулся Глеб и потрепал его по стриженой, местами еще и выбритой, голове. Короткие волосы приятно щекотали ладонь. Глеб не удержался и погладил еще раз.

— Мур.

— Ты зачем повязки снял?

— Мешали.

— Только попробуй наволочку кровью уделать, сам застирывать будешь.

— Я опять замотаю.

— Одной рукой?

Ваня задумчиво посмотрел на свою ладонь.

— Ты замотаешь. Глеб, а ты точно сможешь со мною жить?

На этот вопрос Глеб и сам бы хотел получить ответ.

— Я тоже не подарок. Попробуем. Пока ты в гипсе, посуду мою я, в магазин ходим вместе и в первую очередь купим нормальную одежду.

— У меня ненормальная?! 

— У тебя никакой. Как я понимаю, Ваню и Агнешку придется одевать по-разному. Начнем с Вани, и не надо смотреть на меня волком, у Агнешки платья есть, для дома хватит.

— Ты так об этом рассуждаешь, будто меня два, — надулся Ваня.

— Если ты не заметил, тебя именно два. И пока ты их окончательно не разделишь, будут проблемы.

— Тоже мне психотерапевт.

— Я бывший военный, и привык, чтобы все было четко. Дома хоть постоянно будь Агнешкой, а на улице безопаснее Ваней.

— А то я сам не понимаю, — закатил он глаза. — Столько лет с этим живу.

— Сколько?

— Точно не помню, лет с двенадцати или тринадцати.

— Давно, — согласился Глеб и пошел мыть тарелки.

Скоро он понял, что выговорил лимит слов на месяц вперед, а день только перевалил через половину. К счастью, Ваня тоже устал и уснул на диване в большой комнате, где уже спал раньше. Глеб посмотрел на трогательно подложенную под щеку ладонь, принес свое одеяло и поехал в магазин. Второй подушки у него не было.

Жить вместе оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем встречаться на время игр. Да и встреч тех было всего две, остальное — фантазии и мечты. Переход от ролевого поведения к бытовому оказался слишком резким для обоих. Глеб понимал, что это временно, и они обязательно договорятся, где Ваня может раскладывать свои книги, которые Глеб перевез из его дома, а Агнешка разбрасывать чулки. В свою очередь он согласился сменить парфюм. И смазку купили другой фирмы, с легким запахом, спасибо не клубничным.

Разумеется, это были не все проблемы, вывалившиеся на них за неполные десять дней, но главным достижением Глеб считал одно — никто не кинулся к дверям, чтобы сбежать или выгнать. Ругаться ругались, а чтоб совсем разбегаться — нет. Наоборот, Глеб уговорил Ваню перестать чувствовать себя гостем и перебраться таки в общую кровать. Теперь они могли и поболтать перед сном и спинку друг другу почесать.

Перед уходом на долгую вахту Глеб выдал сотню распоряжений, которые Ваня благополучно проигнорировал. Не все, но многие. Например, забил на запрет выходить из дома дальше ближайшего магазина, и приехал в институт, несмотря на жуткий гололед. Чуть не улетел на ступеньках, редко присыпанных крупной соляной крошкой, успел вцепиться в ручку стеклянной двери, через которую с замирающим сердцем на него смотрел Глеб.

— Я больничный привез в бухгалтерию, — помахал Иван голубой бумажкой и юркнул через турникет, под тяжелым взглядом охранника.

Загнанный жестокой конспирацией в угол, Глеб мог только недовольно поджать губы. Даже дома они поговорят только через двадцать дней. За это время Ваня-Агнешка может столько наворотить, что мало не покажется. Пора задуматься о смене работы. Раньше Глеба устраивало, что он редко бывает дома, теперь это был явный минус.

После бухгалтерии Ваня точно заглянул в свою лабораторию, посмотреть, как там справляются без него, встретил одних, других и вниз спустился уже в сопровождении свиты из женщин и даже двух мужчин. Опробовав обаяние Агнешки на медперсонале больницы, Ваня выпустил ее и здесь, получив аналогичный результат. Это выглядело несколько манерно и вычурно, но не настолько, чтобы окружающие заподозрили неладное.

Общее мнение выразила одна из местных дам, когда Ваня распрощался и упорхнул прочь, успев послать Глебу воздушный поцелуй.

— Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло. В нужное место его стукнули, хоть разговаривать человек начал, а то все бубнил себе под нос и шарахался от всех, как от чумы.

— Три года в одной лаборатории работаем, и я даже не подозревала, что у него такие красивые глаза, — вздохнула другая женщина.

— Он то в пол, то в микроскоп смотрел, поди разгляди, — усмехнулась третья.

— Девочки, это надо перекурить! — заявила четвертая, и вся компания устремилась в сторону черного хода, где была организована неофициальная курилка.

Одной из особенностей здания была его полная непробиваемость для телефонных и интернетных волн. Чтобы позвонить, нужно было выйти на улицу. Дождавшись удобного момента, Глеб устроил «обход территории» заодно с обзвоном.

— Ты зачем приперся? Я же просил без необходимости из дома не выходить! Ты мог поскользнуться и добить свою непутевую голову! Еще и глазки всем строил направо и налево! — не давая вставить Ивану ни слова, вылил на него свое возмущение Глеб.

— Хам, — фыркнула в трубку Агнешка и прервала разговор.

Сколько бы Глеб не названивал, трубку больше никто не брал. Не дозвонился он и на следующий день и на третий. К выходным Глеб уже был готов просить подменить его хоть на несколько часов, чтобы сгонять домой и узнать, что случилось. В пятницу беспокойство сменилось злостью, а потом безразличием. Ваня – большой мальчик, столько лет жил без его, Глебова, присмотра, проживет и дальше. Может, его, действительно, правильно стукнули. Он и раньше был как двусторонняя куртка, хочешь носи черной стороной наружу, хочешь оранжевой, а теперь и вообще выворачивался как хотел по сто раз на дню. И скучный Глеб со своими нравоучениями ему даром не сдался.

Поэтому, когда в воскресенье в закрытую дверь пустого института решительно постучали, Глеб вышел с покерфейсом настоящего стража порядка. Ваня, вернее Агнешка в темной куртке и джинсах, но новом блондинистом парике и на невероятных каблуках, стояла перед ним, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Глеб, ты не сердись… — начала она.

— Я все понимаю. Ключ от квартиры и свободна.

— В смысле? — ошарашенно захлопала она глазами.

— В прямом смысле. Ключ давай и можешь идти куда хочешь и с кем хочешь.

— Так, да? — вскинула она голову, сразу становясь злой и незнакомой. — На тебе ключи, — вынула из кармана ключи на знакомом брелоке-сердечке и бросила ему под ноги.

— Будь счастлива с тем, кого выбрала! — выпалил ей в спину Глеб и быстро вернулся в здание, крепко запирая за собой двери.

Теперь совершенно точно придется увольняться. Через пару недель Ване снимут гипс, и он выйдет на работу, примется ходить туда-сюда, возможно, новый хахаль будет встречать его у института, чтобы они могли вместе пойти домой. А Глебу останется только кусать себе локти. Потому что он идиот. Знал же, что нельзя смешивать игры и жизнь. Знал и поддался. Думал, что все серьезно, а оно как всегда: с глаз долой, из сердца вон. Ладно. У него хороший послужной список, не пропадет. А то засиделся на спокойной работе, даже брюшко начало появляться. Задрав форму, Глеб убедился, что да, пресс уже не тот, и пошел отжиматься. Все развлечение в одинокий воскресный день.

Под конец месяца накатила апатия. Глеб работал на автомате, постоянно проваливаясь даже не в мысли, а в безмыслие. Он все так же здоровался и прощался с сотрудниками, заполнял журнал и совершал обходы. Ел, не ощущая вкуса, пил – не понимая, что в кружке. Его перестали интересовать институтские сплетни, чтение и газеты, которые приносила секретарша Леночка, когда их прочитывал ее шеф. Она единственная заметила, что с Глебом что-то не так, но подойти решилась только в последний день его смены.

— Глеб Витальевич, что произошло? У вас кто-то умер?

Сменщик уже топтался в холле, собранные вещи стояли у ноги, а Глеб не мог найти в себе силы встать и пойти домой.

— Умер? Нет, надеюсь, что нет. Мой вам совет, Леночка, никогда не влюбляйтесь. Когда вновь остаешься один, это так… неприятно.

— Она вас бросила?

— Угу.

— Прям так и сказала, что между вами все кончено, больше не любит?

— Нет, не говорила, я сам догадался.

— Это ничего не значит. Простите, но мужчинам свойственно ошибаться. Она вернула кольцо? — продолжила допрос Леночка с видом следователя, решившего вывести преступника на чистую воду.

— Я не дарил кольца.

— Плохо. Очень редко женщина, полюбив другого, оставляет себе кольцо предыдущего. Если только оно очень дорогое, а бывший не жмот и не отнимет сам, — последнее она сказала вполголоса, потирая безымянный палец. — Я предлагаю вам найти ее и еще раз поговорить, — решительно отогнала она воспоминания. — Хотите, я пойду с вами? В качестве моральной поддержки.

Глеб представил, ка к они парой заявляются к Ване домой выяснять, почему он так вероломно поступил, бросив Глеба в тот момент, когда он даже сделать ничего не мог. Оставить рабочее место и бе жать следом Глебу даже в голову не пришло. Военный в нем всегда перевешивал штатского. Да и зол он был неимоверно. На двуликого Ваню, на себя, на судьбу, подкинувшую очередные грабли. А если все это было зря? Ведь он так и не дослушал за что извинялась Агнешка. Может, о на кран сорвала или купила на все оставленные деньги косметики и хотела попросить немножко на еду, или…

— Нет, Леночка, ходить со мной не надо. Вы уже мне очень помогли, — так улыбнулся Глеб, что девушка отшатнулась.

Он схватил сумку и куртку, выбежал к дверям, вернулся, достал из сумки завалявшуюся в кармашке конфету, вручил Леночке, помахал сменщику и пулей выскочил за дверь. Ему надо было срочно выяснить, что же он натворил. Или не он.

Бестолково топтаться перед дверью собственной квартиры было стыдно, но именно это делал Глеб уже добрые пять минут. Потому что за дверью, приглушенно, но вполне отчетливо, слышались крики двух человек. Один то матерился, то говорил ласково, другой орал, шипел и мяукал, скорее всего это была разошедшаяся Агнешка.

Влезать в чужой секс не хотелось. По какому праву Агнешка с незнакомцем устроили из его квартиры бордель — решил выяснить, как только они закончат, но судя по звукам, игра была в самом разгаре. Постояв еще немного и дождавшись затишья, Глеб открыл замок и шагнул в темноту коридора.

— Дверь! — заорал кто-то со стороны освещенной солнцем кухни.

Глеб повиновался и тут же был за это наказан. Не успев ускользнуть из квартиры, на человека, как на дерево, быстро взобралось грязное и мокрое животное, активно пользуясь полным комплектом из двадцати когтей.

— Замри. Кис-кис-кис, Бубочка, иди сюда, я не буду тебя обижать, — держа перед собой на вытянутых руках махровое полотенце, аккуратно подкрался человек и как вратарь на мяч кинулся на когтистого зверя. Тут уже взвыл Глеб, потому что кот, или кошка, сейчас это не имело значения, не пожелал расстаться с насестом в виде плеча и вцепился из последних сил.

— Ваня, стой, он меня без шкуры оставит! — взмолился Глеб, тоже цепляясь в липкого кота и не давая Ване его отдирать от себя.

Все замерли.

Первым опомнился кот. С коротким мявком оттолкнулся от Глеба и залез на полку для головных уборов, прибитую над вешалкой, где принялся усердно вылизываться. Потом отмер Ваня, ткнул в выключатель, увидел кровь на щеке Глеба и принялся вытирать его тем полотенцем, которым ловил кота. Последним проморгался Глеб, стащил с себя кожаную куртку и посмотрел на свет.

— Где ты взял этого монстра?! — рассматривая дырки от когтей, поинтересовался Глеб.

— У гей-бара. И Бубочка не монстр. Просто мы готовили тебе сюрприз…

Глеб оценил «сюрприз» в виде разодранной щеки и плеча, забрал полотенце, морщась промакнул особо кровоточащие царапины.

— А что ты делал у гей-бара?

— Работу искал… тебе.

— Зачем?

Недоуменно вздернутые брови Глеба заставили Ваню, судя по одежде сейчас это был именно он, смущенно опустить глаза в пол и ссутулиться. Он мучительно искал слова, напряженно шевеля пальцами, в этот момент на кухне громко зашипела вода, проливаясь на плиту, запахло капустой.

— Ой, суп сбежал! — подорвался Ваня, оставляя Глеба разуваться и разбираться в собственных чувствах.

Пока был на смене, он был твердо уверен, что Ваня его давно бросил, подавшись к другому поклоннику. Кому захочется большую часть месяца соблюдать целибат, если вокруг столько возможностей, а бывший партнер беден и невзрачен? Судя по тому, что он обнаружил дома, Ваня и не думал съезжать, а обзавелся котом, готовит обед и вообще выглядит гораздо лучше. Значит, Глеб зря себя накручивал? Но ведь Агнешка сказала…

— Ваня, а как ты попал в квартиру? Ты же отдал ключи, — вошел на кухню Глеб.

— Стой там! — крикнул Ваня через плечо и продолжил ползать на четвереньках, ворочая грязной тряпкой.

Тонкий мучной налет покрывал все горизонтальные поверхности, мокрыми кучками громоздясь на полу.

— А что тут произошло? — забыв все предыдущие вопросы, изумился Глеб.

— Бубочка прыгнул на пакет с мукой. Я хотел печь пироги или хотя бы пиццу, выставил на стол муку, а он спрыгнул со шкафчика для посуды, сбил муку и кувшин с водой.

Кивнув, Глеб убедился, что кот так и сидит на полке для шляп, и ушел к себе, переодеваться. Не мыть же полы в форме. Облачившись в синие домашние штаны от спортивного костюма и футболку, не удержался и заглянул в большую комнату, которую использовали только для игр. Она выглядела холодной и заброшенной, судя по пыли на полках и подоконнике. Сюда совершенно точно никого не водили, все предметы стояли и висели на своих местах. Только на одной из полочек не хватало прозрачной пробки с блестками. Ее забрали только сегодня, чистый овал от основания четко выделялся на пыльном фоне.

Хмыкнув, Глеб вернулся на кухню и наткнулся на услужливо вскинутый зад. Ваня почти домыл пол, возясь у порога. Не особо задумываясь, что делает, Глеб стянул с Вани узкие шортики, подцепив их за шлейки пальцами и уставился на основание пробки, поблескивающее меж полупопий.

— Бля.

Отпустив тряпку, Ваня медленно выпрямился, поддернул шорты левой рукой, которую еще щадил и тяжелую тряпку не трогал, откинул запястьем со лба завиток отрастающих волос. За месяц он немного отъелся, синяки сошли, выстриженные плеши Глебу было не видно, зато он мог по достоинству оценить изящный профиль, украсивший и мужчину и женщину, стройное тело с талией, которой у него самого никогда не было, и бесконечные, даже без каблуков, ноги. 

— Я надеялся, что мы сегодня поиграем, а тут Бубочка… Зря? Глеб, скажи прямо, я чего-то не знаю?

— Это я ничего о тебе не знаю. Ключи у меня, а ты тут. Как?

— У тебя другие ключи. От моего дома. Я утром поменял брелок и забыл. Ты разве не видел, что это не те ключи?

— Нет, — Глеб понял, что ему даже в голову не пришло посмотреть на эти злосчастные ключи. — Я был уверен, что ты…

— Что я что? — нахмурился Ваня.

— Ушел к другому. С деньгами и хорошей работой. Ты же такой…

— Какой? Блудливый? — зло прищурился Ваня.

— Красивый, — выдавил Глеб и почувствовал себя полным идиотом под уничтожающим взглядом партнера.

— С работой это ты угадал, работа твоя меня совершенно не устраивает, — не хуже кота зашипел Ваня, подходя ближе. — Ты на ней с ума сходишь от обилия свободного времени. Выдумываешь черт знает что!

— Только Агнешку не выпускай, — почему-то испугался Глеб. Злой Ваня мог по морде дать, а вот Агнешка располосует почище кота, еще и по яйцам может прилететь. — Я дурак старый, я понял, — отступил назад и прикрылся руками.

Ситуация заводила жутко, член стоял, преодолевая сопротивление двух слоев ткани, камень сомнения, самолично водворенный в собственную душу, с грохотом рухнул, даря ощущение легкости.

— Я тоже понял, что плетки не хватает не только мне. Я приходил рассказать про кота и что с первого числа ты выходишь на новую работу, а ты принялся кричать, что все понимаешь и «иди живи с тем, кого любишь». Вот я и живу, хоть этот кто-то вроде нормальный Дом, а в жизни оказался таким…

Ваня ткнул Глеба кулаками в грудь и прижался, пряча лицо на плече.

— Каким? — поцеловал его в челюсть Глеб.

— Неуверенным в себе. Если бы мы не пожили вместе эти десять дней, я бы точно решил, что ты меня больше не любишь и гонишь, но я успел присмотреться, знаешь ли, и Агнешка подтвердила, что дело не во мне, а в тебе. Ты столько раз обжигался… — Он немного помолчал, едва заметно касаясь губами Глебовой шеи. — Сегодня день незаконченных предложений.

— Это точно, — взял его за голову Глеб и отстранил, чтобы тут же привлечь в поцелуе.

Щелкнула расстегнутая кнопка, и Ванины шортики упали на пол. Глеб постарался стянуть с себя штаны, не отрываясь от желанных губ, но Ваня все равно развернулся и потерся задом о потекший член. Глеб просунул между ними руку и потянул за пробку, та влажно хлюпнула и поддалась.

— Быстро, быстро вставляй, сейчас смазка потечет, — ахнул Ваня, и Глеб не заставил просить себя дважды.

Смазки в Ване был, наверное, целый флакон, потому что она хлюпала и чавкала при каждом толчке, тянулась тонкими нитями меж Ваниной попой и хлопающей по ней мошонкой Глеба, влажными дорожками сползала по бедрам, и наверняка растеклась бы лужей на полу, если бы они не кончили раньше.

— В душ, срочно, — скомандовал Глеб, подхватывая Ваню на руки. — И что ты там говорил про работу?

Под расслабляющими струями воды они долго-долго говорили и целовались. Целовались и вновь говорили. О прошлом, о будущем, и немножко о настоящем. А потом Ваня «выпустил» Агнешку, и они-таки дописали конспект про огнетушители, пилили заклинившие наручники и ловили кота, который стащил со стола мерзлое мясо. Но это уже другая история.


End file.
